Getting Through
by domiole
Summary: Bella wants to date Mike Newton, but he’s not brave enough to invite her out, although he obviously likes her. Desperate Bella try to play Alice’s game. Her friend convince a guy to pretend Bella’s boyfriend to motivate Mike to ask her out.
1. Alice's plan

_Chapter 1 – Alice's plan_

**BPOV**

"Alice! I don't know what to do anymore! He's not paying attention to me at all!" I groaned distraught to my friend. I was staring at a boy standing across the passage. Alice laughed out.

"You gowk! Of course, he _is_ paying attention to you! He looks like bewitched!"

"So why isn't he doing anything with that?" I was still staring at blue eyes of a blond-hair boy standing near us. I turned my head to look at Alice and expect the answer. She looked abstracted.

"I know!" she screamed cheerful and run to hug me. "Mike need to be motivated. It's obvious that he likes you, but he's not brave enough to do something. So we have to make him do something!"

My friend smiled widely at me enjoying her wily plan. I still didn't understand anything so I just staring at her not knowing what was born in this tiny head. She saw my confused look and laughed out.

"Don't look at me as if I'm crazy! I'm trying to help you! Look, we'll do this that way …"

She was just about to tell me her plan, when the last bell rang.

"I have to go! I'll make arrangements! Be at my place at 5p.m. and you'll see!" Alice run to her last class, leaving me confused in the middle of passage with raging youth of Forks High.

I went to classroom, unwillingly, but I didn't get from this lesson much anyway. I was too agog of Alice's plan. I wasn't even sure what lesson it was. Her face and smile were still in my mind. It's not always good, when Alice come up with something. Usually, my crazy friend was head in the clouds – I have to take her back to earth and convince to not realize her unrealistic plans. I hated to do that, but due to that, we escaped troubles many times.

"Where are you, Bell?" I heard a loud laugh right next to me.

"What?" I run away from my thoughts and looked at my friend. "I'm right here, Em."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, but I could see curiosity in his eyes. Emmett looked like a gym junkie. He's big, but cute. Deep inside he's still little child. He looked cute when he smiles and his dark curls remind of little angel. He's my best friend since I can remember. I can always count on him.

"Only your body, Bells. What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little bit afraid of Alice's plan. Her tiny head come up with something again." Emmett laughed out and helped me to pack my things.

"What is it all about this time?"

"Well … I don't have a clue. I know that she wants to help me get Mike, but before she could said anything, the bell rang." I peeped at him with abandonment, his face went down.

"Bella, you know what I think of Mike. You should get over him." he whisper in my ear.

"But why? I don't get it at all" I groaned with expectancy look on my face. "He's so handsome, has so beautiful eyes, breathtaking smile and …"

"He's a rebel-type boy" my friend interrupted me. "He showboats, because he's not afraid of anything and get yourself and everyone near him into troubles."

"I know that, Em. That's why he's so attractive to me" I smiled playfully. My friend just shook his head and didn't say anything else.

When I got to my house, I had a little talk with Charlie, made dinner and did my homework. When I looked at my watch, it was already 4 p.m., so I quickly changed and got rolling to Alice's house. She won't be mad if I will arrive earlier, will she?

**EPOV**

"Let me get this straight. I'm supposed to pretend to be your friend's boyfriend to make some guy haul ass and invite her out?" I looked with disbelief at jumping with excitement little black-headed girl. Alice just nod her head.

"He likes her, but apparently he needs some … motivation."

"Alice …"

"Hey!" she interrupted me with minatory face. "You just moved here and nobody knows you, so you're perfect. Moreover, she's popular at school, so you're gonna get in well. Have I remind you that you owe that to me?"

Damn! She was right. I owed that to her. Moreover, maybe it wasn't so stupid at all. I've just moved to Forks because my dad got this new job here and my mom wanted to live in some jerk town. Neither me nor my brother Jasper are happy because of that. I had friends and Rose at home. And here I barely know someone. Barely … I know that little pixie, who helped me twi years ago, when I needed it. I was so grateful for that and she just wanted to use that on her purposes.

"If you're not gonna say yes, I can ask your brother. What was his name? James, Jared, Ja…"

"Jasper" I said. "No, I'll do that. You know you can always count on me, Al."

I smiled at her. Maybe it's true that going out with popular chick from this school I'm gonna get in well. I couldn't just give that opportunity to my brother, so I agreed with no hesitation.

I couldn't complain for no interest from girls. I don't know why, but I've always been attractive for girls. Maybe it's my look, maybe it's my status, which I had in LA. I don't know. Anyway, I liked that. Now I moved to some shitty jerk town and I must start with zero again! Great!

Alice gave me a triumphant smile and strong hug. I didn't even want to think what this Bella had to be like. God! What girl pretend to have a boyfriend to have another boyfriend? It's sick! Maybe it'll work, but it means only one – she's ugly and not attractive! If she were beautiful and sexy, this moron would invite her out long time ago! Whatever. It's just pretending. I owe that to Alice.

My thoughts were interrupted by door bell ring.

"It's her!" Alice exclaimed enthusiastically and ran to door dapperly. I watched as she sat the door aside and hug someone on the other side.

"Hey dear!" she fall upon on someone and got him inside. Now I could see long to waist, brown hair of girl, who stayed in the hall.

"Calm down, Al. It's just me" the girl smiled lightly and sighed.

The girl glanced at me and out eyes met. She had beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, which were watching me precisely now. Her long hair fall on her shoulders and made amazing waves. She was wearing blue, tight-fitting shirt, which shows her best and tight low jeans. She smiled at me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and greeted me.

"Hi" her quiet voice got to my ears. There was something beautiful in that voice too. It was soft, but decisive and self-confident too.

"Eeee… Hi" I started to stutter like some insecure jerk. This couldn't be Bella. I was even disappointed for a while that I'm not going to be her fake-boyfriend. It's obvious it isn't Bella. She was supposed to be ugly, unattractive and insecure and this one was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

"Ah!" Alice glanced at me with elation. "This is my plan!"

The girl looked at her confused. She didn't know what was going on at all.

"Bella, It's Edward Cullen, my friend and your new boyfriend" Alice said enthusiastically. "Edward, it's Bella Swan, your new girlfriend and my best friend."

Both of us were too amazed to shake our hands or move.

THIS is Bella?!

* * *

**A/N :** Hey guys! Am I not so bad at translating? Sorry for all the mistakes – like I said, I'm just learning English. Please review to let me know what you're thinking and I'll try to update soon!


	2. Getting to know each other

_Chapter 2 __– Getting to know each other_

**BPOV**

"Nice to meet you" the boy smiled at me and give me his hand.

I must confess that he was handsome. He had the strangest color of hair I've ever seen. So foxy-chestnut. He had also clear features and beautiful green eyes. I could melt under his look. Some girl will be very happy to have him. If I hadn't met Mike, I would have want to meet him closer too.

I came back to reality and shake his hand. When I touched him, strange chill went through my body. He noticed that too, because he smiled ever wider.

_What in the hell is going on?_

Alice noticed my hesitation and got me and Edward to living room. She made us sit on the couch. I was still watching the boy, who smiled at me strangely and there was something in his eyes like … sadness?

"Bella, Edward will pretend to be your boyfriend to make Mike do something" I glanced at Alice in disbelief and I was about to say something, but she interrupted me. "Trust me, it'll work. He's new here, just moved from LA, so nobody know him. You will make up some crazy story of yours relationship, but you'll do that later. You're going to school from Monday, so it'll help him too. It's like … symbiosa or whatever. I think we had it on biology the other day …"

My friend was deep in her thoughts like she'll be trying to recall something. Edward started to laugh. Alice gave him dirty look and hit him with a pillow. That caused only more laughs. I couldn't help laughing.

"I made Edward's timetable in order for you two to have every lesson together beside the one before lunch, because you have that one with Mike" Alice said. "So, before lunch, you'll be going for Bella and then for lunch. I think you know what to do. It's not your first relationship. Just make it look real."

"Yeah, it can work" I started to think about that and glanced at Edward.

"Of course, it'll work! But you go out now. My parents are coming back in a minute and I'm not sure if seeing Edward will make their day pleasant" the boy rolled his eyes and got up.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled behind him. "We should make something up and know each other better to look real " I said and the boy smiled.

"Sure. Tomorrow at my place?" he suggested.

Suddenly I recalled that I was supposed to buy a birthday gift for Alice at Saturday. I got Edward out in order Alice would hear us.

"I have to buy a birthday gift for Al tomorrow, so I can't."

"We can go together. I think I have to buy her something too."

"Really? You want to go shopping with a girl? Wow, you're laudable." I smiled at him and he put on a face.

"Yeah… I dig in. Well, give me your number and we'll tee up." The boy gave me his mobile phone. I noticed three missed calls from Rosalie.

"Uuuu… Rosalie called" I said, although I had no idea who she was. The boy looked a little confused and then some fear appeared in his eyes. "You should answer your girlfriend's calls. She must be nervous."

Edward didn't say anything, so I think I guessed. Really? My boyfriend had a girlfriend? I didn't say anything then and saved my number as 'Bella' and give the phone back to him. I got into the car and drove away.

**EPOV**

Damn! Did Rose has to call me when I gave Bella my phone? No, it's my fault. I should have checked it before I gave it to Bella. Anyway, why do I even care? I'm just pretending her boyfriend and she didn't look like she cared if I had girlfriend. Ok, Bella might have attracted me, but I was with Rose for over a year and I really liked her. And Bella had her Mike, so let's do this and go back to our life.

I came back home and closed myself in my room. I stared to listen to some calm music and laid down on the bed. Suddenly somebody went through my door without even knocking.

"You're back so soon? What is was all about?" Jasper sat down on couch and watched me with expectancy.

"God! Is knocking habit just disappear from your little world?" I asked him sarcastically, but it didn't talk him out of the case and he waved his hand to make me continue. "I'm supposed to pretend some popular chick's boyfriend to motivate some moron to ask her out."

"What?" Jasper looked at me amused. "You so dig yourself in! Now you can't walk in well."

"Bullshit. She's one of the most popular girls in the school, so I'm gonna have great walk in." I smiled at him with preponderance.

"She must be ugly. If she were attractive, she wouldn't have to play those games on some guy." She smiled back.

"Idiot!" I throw some unidentified thing at him. "Of course, she's NOT ugly. I've alredy met her. Actually, she's a bit of all right."

"Yeah? So why this guy doesn't want her?" he asked sarcastically.

I didn't know how to answer that. Bella was attractive, pretty, has great figure … What a moron wouldn't like to date her?

"I don't have a clue" I answer eventually. "I think he wants her, but he's not brave enough. I'll be some 'motivate stimulant', I think."

Jasper laughed out at my words. He was so fucking ratty sometimes, but usually he was just my brother and best friend. He was always with me and, although he always makes jokes of me and finds a hole with a fat goose, he never wished me bad.

For the rest of the day I finished my unpacking and slept. When I woke up, after almost twelve hours of sleep, I was amazed that it was already 2 p.m. I had a quick shower and put on some clothes and then came down.

"Hey bro!" Jasper greeted me. "You slept long. I talked to Bella and…"

It took me a minute to fully understand his words. What does he mean by telling me he talked to Bella?

"Wait! How, the fuck, did you talk to Bella?" I was a little moody, I didn't know why.

"Hey, chill out!" Jasper said, amused. "She called when you slept on your phone and when I noticed 'Bella' I just couldn't help answering. She's got sweet voice, doesn't she?"

"From when, the hell, do you answer my phone?" I was more and more moody.

"From… Well, I think I always do it" my brother laughed out. "Don't shout at me, because I'm not gonna tell you what time do you two meet today"

"Tell me" I snapped, but softened a little when I noticed Jazz's face.

"So … you have to pick her up at 3.43 p.m. and you're going shopping. Address is here." He gave me some sheet of paper. "On the other hand, you dig yourself in pretty well. Shopping with a girl? Dude!"

I laughed out, because I recalled Bella's words.

"Wait! Why at 3.43 p.m.? What is that?" Jazz laughed out again.

"Yeah … I think she's a little crazy. It's 3.32 p.m., so I think you should get going."

Damn it! It was really late. I took some fruit from the table and rushed to my Volvo. It took me some time to find the right address, so I was in front of her house at 3.46 p.m. I quickly changed the time on my car clock so as it looks like I'm on time and I called her.

The door of quite small house set aside and beautiful girl wearing jeans and tunic came out. She put on jeans jacket and boldly went to me.

"Hi" she smiled at me. I greeted her and we drove to Port Angeles to some shop.

"So? Tell me something about yourself" she said, standing in front of shelf full of some figurines. She took one of them which was little pixie and started to roll it witch her finger, watching it carefully.

"I'm 17. I was born in LA and I spend all my life there. I moved here, because my mom wanted to find some peacefully place to live and my dad got a new job here. Carlisle is a doctor, he works in local hospital. Esme doesn't have to work. We have plenty of cash." To do something, I took a figurine of some animal and pretended to watch it. "I have a brother, Jasper, who is at my age. I like music. Classic too. I can play the piano and I like doing that. Moreover, I like gir… having fun" she furrowed at my words and showed me a figurine of a pixie.

"What do you think?" I laughed out.

"Yeah … It really up Alice's alley"

"How do you know Alice?" she asked suddenly.

"Hm… I met her year ago. I need some help then and she helped me"

"It's why you pretending for her, right? You owe that to her" I just nodded. I could see that she wanted to ask about something more, but I was too afraid that she would ask what had I done, so I interrupted her.

"Your turn" I smiled at her with my firmly smile and she started to talk without hesitation.

"Mu real name is Isabella, but I don't like it, so my friends call me Bella, Bells, Bell – it's up to you. I'm 17. I lived in Phoenix. Something about three years ago I moved here. My mom remarried and I wanted to give them some space, so I'm living with Charlie now" she stopped for a minute, thinking about something. "Anyway, it comes well for me. I made friends with Alice for the very beginning. There is Emmett too. He was always my friend, so when I decided to move here, he begged his parents to do the same and so they did" she laughed out and I was delight. "He's completely crazy. Moreover, I hope I'll have boyfriend if our plan will work" she looked at me. I smiled and she continued. "I like reading books and watching films. Of course, the good ones. I like having fun too."

"So maybe we can have fun together some time?" I asked with one of the most seductive voices I could. God, do I try to flirt with my fake-girlfriend?

"Maybe…" Bella smiled and put down the other figurine. "I don't like it here. Let's go somewhere else."

Bella went out of the shot and I followed her. She went to some jewellery shop and looked for something in sets of shelves.

"What do you think about this one?" she showed me some bracelet with charms.

"I don't think I know something about bracelets, Bells" I said with a smile. I intentionally call her 'Bells' to let her know that I was listening.

"Look, there are shoes hanging here as charms!" she noticed and came closer to me to show me that. She was so close that I almost felt the heat of her body. I forgot about that stupid bracelet when I felt her warm breath and amazing scent. So flowery and sensitive.

"So?" she got me back to reality and watched me carefully.

"What?" I asked, because I really didn't remember what was she asking about.

"You think we should buy that for her? I'll buy bracelet and you'll buy necklace and we'll have gifts done" I agreed with no hesitation and we headed to cash. When we paid for it, we headed to parking lot. Suddenly Bella clasped our hands and get closer to me. I was a little confused, but squeezed her hand.

"It's Mike" she whispered in my ear and I felt her scent again. Oh yeah. Why did she wanted to come closer to me? Of course, that moron showed up. I started to look around to find him and a decisive male voice came to my ears.

"Hi, Baby" some guy smiled defiantly, leaning over black Jeep. Blond hair, blue eyed, leather jacket and Jeep. Yeah … I now that type of guys. Preppy and rebel, who intentionally put yourself into troubles and pretend that he doesn't give a shit about anything.

"Hi Mike. What's up?" Bella said playfully and bated her eyes. I was fenced. I felt strange watching her flirting with other guy in front of me. I mean, I was her boyfriend theoretically, right? So I felt anger and something more … I don't know what it was.

I put my hands on Bella's waist and put her closer to me. That was when that moron noticed me.

"Who's that?" he asked with visible anger in his eyes. I think it'll be faster than we though.

"It's Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. Edward, it's Mike Newton, my acquaintance from school" her sweet voice broke the tension. I gave him the hand, but still hold Bella tight. He shook it unwillingly.

"So you're new here?" he asked with predomination.

"Yeah" I said casually, still watching him.

"And you already picked up the best chick in town? Beyond belief" moron laughed out at his own joke. I felt Bella shaking with quiet giggle and I was even more fenced.

"Yeah, I just usually don't have problems with that" I said with bored voice and squeezed Belle tighter, lying my cheek on her shoulder. Mike stopped laughing and watched me with some challenge in his eyes.

"Yeah" he said. "So see ya"

Moron get on his Jeep and glanced at Bella once more before driving away. The girl flipped over to me with a smile.

"You did well" she whispered in my ear. "You were very convincing. Just try not to strangle me next time"

Bell laughed out, pushed me away softly and get in the car. We both stayed silent during the ride. I was mad at her and that moron. And she was just smiling. She probably dreamt about his fucking blue eyes. Was I … jealous?

"Hey, Bells" I said. "It's quite early. Do you want to meet my brother?" I asked, trying to hide my hope. I wanted Jazz to see that she's not ugly and that I'm lucky.

"Hmm… sure" she smiled at me and I headed to my house.

* * *

**A/N:** You probably don't know what symbiosa is. Well, it is when an animal live with other animal and they both have some benefits from that. You know what I mean? If somebody have any idea how to say it better in English, just let me know!

I hope you like my story and please let me know what you're thinking. Two chapters in one day! I think I deserved reviews!


	3. Just how Jasper is

_Chapter 3__ – Just how Jasper is_

**BPOV**

WOW! Really WOW! I think I'll be able to get on with Edward. Shopping with him was great. We picked up a gift for Alice and when we came back, we met Mike. I was so happy that he knows about us before Monday. Edward hold me so tight that I was almost choking, but I didn't mind. He was really convincing when he hugged me. It looked like he was really jealous because of Mike.

And Mike? WOW! He was amazed and it was quite visible that he didn't get on with Edward well. And it means that our plan is working, doesn't it?

When we reached Edward's house, I was really impressed. It was small, but cozy. White walls with red roof looked so pleasant and family-warm-like. It invited everyone, who looked at it. There was even nicer inside. Cozy, everything in ancient style. In the kitchen there was beautiful, young woman, about thirty years old, who greeted us with encouraging smile.

"Mom, it's Bella. Bella, It's my mom" Edward introduced us carefully. I think he wasn't sure if he should tell that we're going out, if it's only fake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen" the woman smiled at us widely and hugged me.

"Just call me Esme"

"You've got beautiful house, Esme" I said honestly, what caused even bigger smile at woman's face.

When Esme let us free eventually, Edward leaded us to his room.

"Wow, it's nice here" I said and without restraint fall on Edward's bed.

"It's my temple" he said, watching me.

"You're already back? How was …" blonde-headed guy went through the door and looked confused between me and Edward. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you have a guest"

"Jazz I told you to knock" Edward snapped at him, but Jasper completely ignored him and walked in my direction.

"Jasper, but you can call me Jazz" he said and shook my hand. Wow. It was visible that he was Edward's brother. He was handsome. His blond hair perfectly composed with green eyes. He smiled widely at me.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella" I wanted to answer in similar way to his answer. He smiled even wider and I shook his hand too. I thought that he was going to shook it and let it go, but Edward's brother had other plans. He put me closer to him and when all my body was pressed to his, he kissed my cheek.

"Mmmm…" he murmured. "You smell nice, Bella"

His seductive voice catch me under guard, so I didn't say anything. Was he picking me up?

I heard load snap after a minute and Jasper pushed himself off of me with a giggle.

"I think my brother is jealous" he whispered in my ear and sat beside me on the bed. I blushed, of course, what caused only more laughs from Jasper.

"Jazz" Edward hissed with his teeth clenched tight. "Me and Bella have to talk"

"Sure, talk" Jasper smiled at me, but he didn't look like he wanted to go out.

"Alone" hissed Edward.

"Oh, no, Edward. It's okay. It's just your brother" I said with my firm smile. I don't know why, but I liked Jasper. Not in _that_ way, but he was funny and I felt casually with him.

Edward's face was unable to read, but he sat down on my other side.

"How did we met?" he asked with cute voice. Damn! I didn't think about that.

"Hmm…" I started to think.

"I know" shouted Jasper with joy. "You were at his piano concert two weeks ago and you met there"

"Great idea" I smiled. I noticed fear in Edward eyes, but it disappeared quickly behind wide smile.

"Yeah" he said. "Just great"

"Very convincing and real. Right, Edward?"

I could see as Edward started to get mad, but he controlled himself and nodded.

"When is you birthday?" I asked to release the atmosphere.

"On the 13th June, and yours?"

"13th September"

"You're both so unfortunate" Jasper laughed out. "If it's about me…"

"Jazz, we're twins, you were born the same day as me" Edward gave him a death look.

"No, brother. You were born the same day as ME!" Jasper laughed out again.

"Hey, wait a minute! You're twins? How is it possible?" I asked amazed. "I mean, you're very similar of course, but you're so different through. You know, your hair and so on. You don't look like twins"

Both of them laughed out and Jasper opened his mouth.

"I know, right? I'm more handsome. I could be your fake-boyfriend, you know?"

Jasper leaned over me, but Edward pushed him off and laughed.

"No way. Mike's already seen me" he showed him his tongue like little boy and smiled with predomination. "It doesn't matter through. Bella would choose me anyway"

They both looked at me with expectancy and I didn't know what is going on. I decided to release the atmosphere eventually. I winked at Jasper and leaned over Edward.

"Of course, I would choose you, honey" I whispered in his ear and scuffed his cheek with my lips. Then I push off quickly. His face was priceless. He stayed still and aghast. Me and Jazz exchanged looks and we burst into laugh.

Edward came back to reality after a minute and he started to laugh with us. Atmosphere was more casually. We talked about some dumb things the next few hours. About 10 p.m. I asked Edward to take me home, because I decided that Charlie would die from nervousness. The boy drove me to my house and he said he would pick me up at 7 a.m. on Monday and then he drove away.

**EPOV**

When she took my invitation to my house, I was really happy. She was impressed when she looked at my house. Esme got on with her well and really like her. I wasn't sure if I should introduce her as my girlfriend, but I just didn't identified her at the end. I wanted to talk to her in my room, but as usually Jasper went through my door and ruined everything.

I thought that I'm gonna wallop him when he hugged and kissed her on the cheek. And he just didn't care at all and even whispered something in her ear. Then I tried to kick him off, but he was so stubborn and didn't want to go out. And Bella backed him up! I thought I was gonna blow up! He was flirting with her all the time.

And then he came up with that stupid idea 'how I met Bella'. God! I'm gonna kill him! He had to remind me, just had to! I made a virtue of necessity and hoped that Bella didn't noticed that.

But her next move completely catch me off guard. When she leaned over and whispered 'honey', I thought I was gonna fall upon her. I felt her sweet scent and totally lost control. And then her soft lips scuffing my cheek. I don't care it was just a little peck. It turned me on anyway. It was amazing. I wanted to catch her and kiss her with all my force. But I couldn't. Firstly, I have a girlfriend. Secondly, she wants that idiot Newton.

Jasper didn't care about it at all.

"Idiot!" I screamed at him, when I met him in my room after driving Bella home. I gave him a death look and fall into a bed.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked innocently.

"You were picking her up all the time and you're asking me what's wrong?" I was really mad.

"Hey, she's not your girlfriend!" Jazz defended himself. "But she's a bit of all right. Why didn't that Mike want her? He must be completely idiot or gay"

"Maybe both" I said and we both burst out laughing.

"Well, talking about girlfriends, Rose called" my brother said, messing up the atmosphere. He noticed my winced face and threw me my phone. I called to LA, miles away to talk to my girlfriend, who I didn't miss at all. I knew that it's bad and so on, but I couldn't help it. My thoughts were with completely other person.

"Hello darling" I heard happy voice on the other side. "Why weren't you answering? I was so anxious"

"Ekhm … I was busy" Jasper laughed out at my words and I hit him with the pillow.

"I understand, sweetie, but remember about me too. I miss you"

"Me too, Rose. But I have to go. Jazz looks like he's gonna have some attack. I'm gonna call you later"

I hung up quickly. I didn't lie theoretically. Jazz rolled over with laughs on the floor and he really looked like he had some kind of attack. I hit him with the pillow again.

"You like her, don't you?" he stopped laughing and sat down on a couch.

"Rose? Yeah, she's my girlfriend"

"Not Rose, idiot! Bells!"

"Bella? I don't know, she's pretty" Of course I liked her. She was beautiful and she had character.

"Well, I like her" Jasper said. I just started to worry that I'll run out of pillows.

"Ok, Edward. You don't want to confess that, but I can see that. I know that you like her and I know why. She's beautiful, sexy, funny…"

"Jazz!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok. I was flirting with her only to educate you that you like her. She's pretty and so on, but I just don't pick my friend's girlfriends up. She's yours. Moreover, she prefers you"

"What?" I was confused. She was flirting with Jazz all the time just like he was flirting with her.

"We were making fun of you. Just use the situation. She's your girlfriend. Even if it's only pretending. Kiss her in front of that moron and then say that it's all the part of the plan. Think, idiot! Show her that you're better than him. You're two steps before him – you're closer to her already"

I was listening to this long talk and I started to have some hope. He was right. Maybe Bella wanted Mike, but fucking Newton was so gutless that he was afraid of her, so now it's my turn. I can pretend to help her and won her heart in the same time! Or at least her body!

I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. My brother, who I was so mad at a minute about, helped me.

"God, I love you, Jazz!" I yelled. "I know what I'm gonna do now. Thanks!"

"You can always count on me, bro" he said. "Maybe you could introduce me to that Bella's friend who got you into this?"

He smiled cunningly and I laughed out. It's just Jasper, who we all know and love!


	4. Unexpected guests

_Chapter 4 – Unexpected guests_

**BPOV**

Charlie, of course, freaked out about my late coming back. It was like I was doing something really bad. I didn't tell him what exactly I did. I just claimed that I was out shopping with Alice. As a clue I had this bracelet, so Charlie believed and released me.

I was still smiling when I recalled our play with Edward. Poor boy. I must confess that I liked them both. Edward was nice, kind and sweet and on the other side strong, assertive and hiding his feelings. And Jasper was so funny and self-confident. He met me for the first time in his life and we had great time anyway. He was a little like Alice. He makes friends quickly, is open and has a lot of energy.

I heard my cell phone ringing, so I run to my desk to answer it.

"How was meeting with Edward?" Alice's heated voice greeted me.

"Al, how are you doing that? It's almost midnight and you're still so full of energy."

"Don't change the subject! Do you have it all established? You know I want everything to work out!"

"Yes, Alice. Everything is under control. He'll pick me at 7a.m. tomorrow. Do you really think it'll work?"

"Och, Bella. Of course it'll work. Wait until Mike see you…"

"Actually, we met him already" I interrupted her. "We were shopping and …" I realised that I said too much. Alice couldn't know that we were buying her a birthday gift. I was lucky this time, because she was so wound up with Mike that she didn't notice that.

"What do you mean you met Mike? And you telling me that now?" she asked with disbelief. I was amazed myself. Normally, I would call her second after that to tell her everything, but I just forgot about it with Edward. Maybe there weren't time for that, everything happened so fast.

"I forgot."

"Whatever. Just talk" my friend rushed me.

"Well, I introduced him as my boyfriend. Edward was hugging me all the time to make it look realistic, I flirted with Mike and then we drove away."

"God, Bells! Don't flirt with Mike in front of Edward!" she groaned.

"Why? He's not actually my boyfriend, is he?"

"Bells, how does it look if his girlfriend flirts with outer guy in front of him? And how do you look flirting with other guy when you have boyfriend?"

She was right. I should seem to be in love. Nothing besides Edward should count. Especially other guy!

"I think that silence means you got it? Listen, Bells. If you don't care about him, he'll be yours quicker"

"Sure, Alice. I know. You're right."

"Bell? Go to bed and get some sleep. I'll come tomorrow to make you shine on Monday"

"Don't I shine usually?" I was faking madness. I knew what she meant.

"Don't create problems. You know what I mean. Go sleep!" she hung up and I had nothing to do beside go to sleep.

I wake up at 1 p.m. Charlie wasn't there of course. I went downstairs, not caring at all that I was wearing only women boxers and camisole. There was nobody home anyway. I ate cereals, watching some Mexican serial. I was just about washing up when somebody knocked. I didn't checked who was it and opened the door. I was crushed with bear hug.

"Em! I'm cho… choking!"

"Sorry" he smiled. "Why are you so … not dressed?"

Then I looked at what I was wearing.

"Ups! I just got up. It's good that you're not Edward!" I yelled.

"Who is Edward?"

"My new boyfriend" I murmured and went to the kitchen.

"Boyfriend?" Emmett closed the doors and followed me.

"Well … not exactly. Alice found some guy who pretend to be my boyfriend to motivate Mike"

"Let me get this straight. Some Edward pretend to be your boyfriend to make Mike ask you out?"

"Yeah …"

"It's sick!" Emmett shouted. "Not gonna work"

"Of course it's gonna work. It's already started. We met Mike and he was pissed off. I think it'll work"

"Why this guy agreed to that?" Em was wary as always. Especially if it was about me.

"I don't know" I said honestly. "She helped him with something and he owe her that"

"It's strange. He's suspicious."

"Em, you don't even know him yet! He's really cool" I got mad. If I were judging people like that, we wouldn't probably be friends now. Emmett looks like mug, but he's not. Isn't he an example that you can't judge people by appearance?

Emmett was just about to say something, but door ring interrupted him. I didn't want to listen to him, so I run to open the door.

"It's Alice, for sure" I said and opened the door. But it wasn't Alice.

"Jazz! What, the hell, are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bella. I'm happy to see you too" he smiled at me. "And you look nice" he started to look at me and I woke up that I was still wearing only woman boxers and tank top.

I quickly ran to the kitchen and hid behind Emmett. The boy looked at me strangely.

"What's it all about, Bells?"

"It's Jasper" I groaned and tried to hide behind my friend. "Edward's brother" I explained because I met his confused look. We heard loud laugh from the other side of the kitchen.

"Talking about me?" the guest asked and laughed out.

Emmett gave him a death look and hid me.

"Jasper, Bella's new boyfriend's brother and her new friend, I hope" Jazz gave Emmett his hand.

"Emmett, Bella's best friend" he shook his hand cautiously, still hiding me.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" I asked calmly.

"I came to you, because Edward is boring and I don't know anybody else" he smiled widely and sat by the table "You don't want me here?"

"No, it's ok. Be my guest. I'm just going to dress up. Em take care of him" I ran to my room. This tension between Jazz and Em was killing me. I really liked Jasper and I wanter Emmett to like him too. I quickly took some jeans shorts and top. I brushed my teeth and came back downstairs. I was amazed but the tension disappeared and boys were laughing in the kitchen. But what surprised me even more was Edward sitting beside them.

"What the hell?! Is there some kind of in-crowd at my place?!" I yelled, looking at Edward. All three of them laughed out. Their laugh appeared catching and I was laughing after a minute too.

"Is it really a right way to greet you boyfriend?" indignant Edward asked. I came to him from behind and hugged him, then pecked his cheek.

"Hi" I whispered in his ear. Jasper and Emmett looked at us strangely.

"Hey, why don't you greet me like that?!" Jasper complained.

"You saw me with only underwear on, so you were greeted better" I winked at him and chuckled when I saw Edward's face.

I made them some sandwiches and tea.

"So what did you do that needed Alice's intervention, Edward?" Emmett got to brass task. I choked with my tea. I noticed that Edward and Jasper had this all-knowing looks on their faces when they looked at each other.

"Nothing serious. Alice's father is a lawyer and I had a small argument with the police" Emmett frowned. He wasn't going to let it go. Edward sighed loudly. "When we were 15, we got a little too much 'around the bend' and broke into some music shop. We didn't take anything but this guy catched us and wanted to call the police."

"Why that was only you that was in trouble since Jazz was also there?" I asked honestly curious.

"Edward told me to run away but he was catched" Jasper sighed.

"Dude, what a noble act" Em clapped him.

"I had to protect my younger brother, that's all" Edward said seriously.

"Hey! I'm only 20 minutes younger than you!" indignant Jazz said.

"But still younger!" Edward shrugged.

"Wow! What a criminal past!" I sighed and looked into Edward's eyes.

"Bells, it's not like that …" I noticed sadness in his green eyes.

"Chill out, dude. Bella love men with criminal past." Emmett laughed out. "Isn't that what she like about Mike?"

I punched Emmett's head from behind. Everybody laughed and I blushed, of course.

"Serious Bell. What do you like about this idiot?" Jazz asked.

"Jasper, you don't even know him. He's really nice, handsome and he hasn't got criminal past!" I said.

"No, he doesn't. He's creating it right now!" Emmett chuckled.

"Hey! Ok, maybe I was always attracted to rebels, but it doesn't mean anything. He doesn't attract me only because of that." I murmured.

They all were starting to annoy me. They were talking bad about Mike and he didn't do anything to them. Especially to Edward and Jazz. They didn't know him at all. Jasper didn't even see him!

Edward noticed that I got sad and took my hand that way laying on the table.

"Bella, look at me" I looked up at him. His green eyes were getting through every inch of my body. "I don't understand your fascination with this poser, but I'm helping you anyway, right? So don't worry, he'll be yours till the end of the week!" He winked at me and I nodded.

And I hear this damned door ring again! Who else?!

"Ekhem … So … I'll open the door." Jasper said and ran to the door.

"Bella, did you invite somebody else?" Em asked.

"You say it like if I invited any of you here." I sneered, but they just laughed out.

"Jazz! Who's there?" I yelled and looked at boys.

Jasper didn't answer. A while later, he still wasn't coming back. We looked at each other and then ran to the door.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry - that was so long since I uptaded last time. I know there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter, but I'm too tired to correct them now. Anyway, sorry for them and I'll correct them soon, I promise :) Just wait and find out who came to Bella's house. Please, give me some opinion!


	5. Jasper&Alice

_Chapter 5__ – Jasper&Alice_

**EPOV**

When Jazz proposed to visit Bella, I was a little amazed. I wanted to call her but my brother said it would be better to surprise her. I had to get dressed and shower and that would take all twenty minutes so Jasper went first alone because he couldn't wait.

I had the fastest shower in my life and took whatever was there to dress and then ran to my car. The way to Bella's house took me only five minutes. Door was opened by some big guy. He gave me a death glare at first but then he recognized me and introduced himself. Emmet, because that's his name, seemed to be pretty cool. After some time we talked casually about some shit.

It would be understatement to say that Bella was surprised when she saw me. I guess that finding three boys in your kitchen can be quite surprising. Her reaction only caused our laugh. I can say she was a little confused but joined us after a minute.

I only wanted to chaff her when I asked about boyfriend's greeting. As a result Bells hugged me and kissed my cheek. That was the moment I live for. Feeling her right beside me was one of the best experiences. I could feel sparks between us that caused all my body to shiver.

I was a little anxious about Jasper's comment about Bella's underwear. Why didn't I come with Jazz?! But I stopped thinking about that when I recalled Bella's warmth and her soft lips touching my cheek.

When Em asked about our past, I was upset. I didn't want to go through all of this again but I knew Emmett was only worried about Bella so I told him. I noticed elation in girl's eyes when she heard about my 'noble act' and 'criminal past'. I didn't know what should I think about that.

And then we got to Mike so I stopped talking. I found out why Bella was attracted to him and was truly amazed. That idiot wasn't rebel at all. He posed to be chilled out but can't she notice that it's all just a pose?! I bet he beg mommy for money and permission to go to night parties at home.

Apart from my opinion I noticed that Bella didn't like us talking about him so I just consoled her and touched her again. I couldn't resist.

I was really amazed when Jazz went out to open the door. Firstly, I didn't know who to expect. Secondly, he wasn't coming back. It was like he stuck at the door or drowned in the porch puddle.

We all ran to the door to see Jasper standing there with Alice. The girl was smiling playfully and he was looking at her with adoration. We all laughed loudly and caught Jasper's attention.

"I see you met my friend Alice" Bella said. "Alice, you probably know Edward's brother."

They both nodded, still looking at each other. Bella hugged Alice and took her inside, while Jazz followed them blindly. Em looked at me and we both laughed out.

"Bell, why is there so many people here?" Alice asked, sitting by the table.

"You should ask them. They were already here when I got downstairs." Bella said nonchalantly.

"It's destiny, Alice" Jasper said. "I came here to meet you."

We all laughed and Alice got a little embarrassed. Jazz was flirting master for sure. I noticed that they both liked each other. Jasper never behave like that with any other girl. Even if he liked the girl, he wouldn't show that to her. Alice wrapped him over her little finger.

"Ekhem… I don't want to interfere you but Alice came here with particular target so … get out of here" Bella stopped this uncomfortable silence between us.

"I'm happy that hospitality is hallmark of Fork's people" I said sarcastically. I recalled Alice expelling us the first day.

Everybody laughed out and Bella smiled sweetly at me. We all get up and went to the door. I noticed Jasper said goodbye to Alice the same way he actually said hello to Bella not so long ago. I went out to the porch and wanted to hug Bella but she closed the door in front of me. I heard laughs behind me and gave Em and Jazz death glares.

"I guess it's not going so well" Jazz mumbled.

"Well, you obviously doing much better" I told him.

"Oh, she's great, isn't she? Did you see her smile? And her eyes? And she's got so much energy! And did you -"

"Hey!" Emmett interrupted him. "Are you trying to pick my best friends up?"

"He can't." Jasper laughed and pointed at me. "He already has a girlfriend."

I thought I will kill him. Emmett was very protective of Bella and he looked like bruiser so I was a little scared of him. And now he found out that I have a girlfriend and I _like_ Bells anyway. _Great_!

I could noticed Emmett's eyes narrowed while looking at me.

"Just help her and leave that, Cullen." He said. "If you hurt her, I won't be as nice as I'm now."

"Chill out, Em! I don't want anything from Bella. I'm supposed to pretend to be her boyfriend and I'll do that but nothing more." I said nonchalantly. I was well aware that wasn't true. I was attracted to Bella and she has this strange influence on me that any other girl ever had. Anyway, I also knew that Rose was waiting for me in LA and Bella wanted Mike.

Emmett calmed down a little. He clapped my back and laughed out.

"Ok, Ed. I just love her as a sister and want her to be happy."

"Right. I got it." I mumbled and drove away. I heard Jasper's car behind me.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I didn't want to listen about Alice's beauty and sense of humor. But Jasper ignored my privacy again and went straight to my sanctuary too.

"God, Jazz! Knock just one time before you rush here!" I yelled a little mad. My brother ignored me again. Will he ever stop doing that?! He took my cell phone from my desk and started to search for something in it.

"What, the hell, are you doing?" I yelled, still mad.

"Searching for Alice's number." He answered enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and laid down on my bed.

"You're so gone, aren't you?" I asked not expecting the answer but I got it anyway.

"Men! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! She's even more beautiful than Bella, although she's good too." He said.

I couldn't agree. Alice was pretty of course, but completely not my type. Bella on the other hand … she's beautiful. And she blushed so sweetly. I chuckled to myself and Jasper have me strange gaze. I just shook my head and stared at the ceiling. I wanted to stop thinking about her but I couldn't.

She was exactly opposite of Rose and that amazed me. I recalled my girlfriend's long blond hair, her blue eyed and haughty face. Rose looks like a model, she's great body and she's really beautiful. She always looks down at people and I was amazed when she wanted to hung out with me.

Her face disappeared quickly. Blond hair got long and darkened. Eyes were more brown. Face got long too and I saw my favorite, sweet smile.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I shook my head to get her out of my mind.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" Jasper asked, amazed.

"Nothing, nothing" I was trying to think of some excuse. "I have to call Rose."

Jasper chuckled and shoved me my cell phone, and then went out of my room. I was about to really call LA but then my phone started to vibrate and on the screen appeared short sentence: '1 new message from Bella'.

_Help__ me! If I hear about how perfect shade of gold is Jasper's hair one more time, I'll do something to her!_

I laughed at message from Bella. She obviously was in the same situation as me. I quickly pressed 'Answer'.

_Yeah … tell me about it. Did you know that Alice's eyes are a bit brighter at the angle of __24 degree than they are at the angle of 32 degree?_

I recalled Jasper's words and laughed out again.

_God, how did he measure that?!_

Talking to her wasn't a problem to me. It was so natural that I didn't think about what to write.

_Don't ask… What R U doing there?_

I was trying to make out little conversation longer. It didn't matter what we talked about. Conversation was enough for me. I didn't know what was happening to me. I never wanted to really talk to any girl. Kiss her, maybe something more … - that was right, but I really never wanted to just talk. Maybe it was because I've never met special girl who would be different in some way. Even Rose. She's pretty and nice when you get to know her better but she isn't different. I think that I liked the fact that she chose me when she can have everyone of male population in our school.

_Alice is doing me up to sweep Mike off his feet._

That made me upset because I remembered about this moron and that Bella is trying so much for him. It was obvious that she thought about me as a friend and I didn't blame her for that. I was even happy about that. Well, only a little because then I remembered that I will be ONLY a friend forever.

_She doesn't have to strive – you will sweep Mike off his feet anyway._

When I send it, I started to regret it but it was too late to do something. I only prayed for Bella to ignore it.

_Thanks, you're sweet. 7 a.m.?_

Uff, she took it as friend's complement. Wait, did she write that I am '_sweet'_?! What does it mean anyway?

_Sure, I'll be there._

And that was the end of our conversation. I was watching the screen of my cell phone for few minutes. I was hoping for the miracle to happen and for my phone to vibrate one more time but I eventually gave up and put my phone off.

For the next minute I was staring at the ceiling and trying to clean up my thoughts. At last God listened to me and my phone vibrated! I thought that it was Bella so I rushed to my desk and answered it.

"Hey, honey!"

God doesn't exist.

**BPOV**

"Alice, why are you doing me make up? I will have to do that again in the morning!" I mumbled to my friend who was lining my eyes.

"I like doing that, Bella. You look so beautiful!" Alice smiled widely at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to stay for a night?" I proposed. "It's late and your house is far away."

The girl smiled and hugged me.

"I've already predicted that. I have books and clothes for tomorrow in my car." She laughed out and I rolled my eyes again.

"You know me so well" I smiled. Suddenly Alice's phone rang. She looked at the screen and shrugged.

"Unknown number." She mumbled to me. "Hallo?"

I couldn't hear the caller's response. I didn't even know who he was. There was a big smile on my friend's face. Someone continued talking and Alice started to squirm with excitation. I gave her a question look.

"With pleasure." She said, trying to sound calm and then listened again. "Sure. I can't wait. Bye."

She put off her phone and sat straight, pretending to be calm and trying to stop herself.

"And?!" I yelled with annoyance. Alice couldn't take it anymore and started to jump all over the room.

"Jasper asked me out! Jasper asked me out!" She was jumping and singing.

I laughed out and rolled my eyes. Already? Wow, that was quick. I was happy because I could see sparkles between them. Alice was talking about Jasper more than about any other subject for the next hour. I smiled at the memory of my little talk with Edward about them.

Alice started to think loudly about clothes and make up for herself and I helped her, proposing something from time to time. Looking at her being so happy was real pleasure for me. Infatuation was nothing new for Alice but watching her like that was always nice.

We were laughing and talking about boys for the rest of the night. After all, at 1 a.m. we decided that if we don't go to sleep in a minute, we'll look like zombies so we went to bed.

I was laying in bed and trying to think of Mike's beautiful blue eyes like I always do before falling asleep but it didn't worked out this time. Deep gaze of green eyes was all I could see.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! The new chapter to give Jasper and Alice some time. And Christmas is coming! I'll wish you **Happy Christmas and New Year** already because I don't know if I'll be able to update before Christmas. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll try to update very soon :)

Review!


	6. Little progress?

_Chapter 6 – Little progress?_

**EPOV**

I had terrible headache when I woke up in the morning. The memory of talk with Rosalie plowed into my mind again. Her screaming still echoed in my head.

I was surprised that I wasn't even upset about our argument. Maybe Rosalie's scream was not something I enjoyed but after all, I wasn't upset about us. I was only relieved that I didn't hear her anymore.

When I gave it a longer though, it was funny. Pathetic-meaning-funny, of course. Our talk was long but even when she was talking to me, I was miles away. Unfortunately Rose noticed it.

"_Is it some girl that turned your head? You're so lackadaisical"_

Her question stuck me again. She laughed right after that. It was a joke but when I said nothing, she flew off the handle. She started to yell and tell me she knew it. Eventually I spoke because I couldn't listen to her anymore. I said that she was ridiculous and she heard what she wanted to hear. Well, it wasn't a good move because she was even more angry after that. She was yelling something about my opinion about her. Then she shouted that she had to think about that and she put down the phone.

I sighed and after doing my every morning stuff, I went downstairs. Esme was bustling in the kitchen and making breakfast.

"Hey, sweetie" she said and kissed my forehead.

"Hi mom" I murmured and sat down. I buried my face in my hands. I heard some happy humming behind me but I was too tired to turn around.

"Hey, what's up? Was there something that interrupted your sleep yesterday?" Jasper sat down beside me and winked. Esme gave us some sandwiches and went shopping after saying goodbye to us.

"I fell out with Rose" I murmured. "She thinks that somebody turned my head. And something else too but she was yelling too loud for me to listen. I think she was also mad because I called her ridiculous".

Jasper started to laugh.

"You certainly denied, right?" he said, still chuckling.

"Right?" he asked again, hearing only silence.

"Edward!" he yelled. "She's your girlfriend! You can't tell her she's ridiculous when she thinks somebody turned your head".

"Yeah, right" I murmured. "Just say what you did yesterday"

Jasper chuckled again and shifted a little.

"I asked Alice out for movies" he said proudly.

"She said yes?" I asked a little amazed, a little amused. Jazz punched me in my arm.

"Of course. How could she resist?" He was serious and I laughed out.

When we finished breakfast, I took all my stuff and went to my car to drive to Bella. I waited for a minute before I called her.

"I'll be there, Edward. Just a minute. You know how Alice is" I heard her quiet voice and chuckled. I nodded, not caring that she couldn't see that and hang out.

I was waiting for about ten minutes, listening to Clair de Line and calming myself down. I closed my eyes and put my head on the headrest, when I heard somebody opened the door. Bella smiled widely at me and got into the car.

"Ooo Clair de Lune? I didn't know you like classic music" she smiled again. I was amazed that she knew the title.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I said.

Looking at her, I forgot about my headache. Even my bad mood was gone and I smiled back.

I noticed light make up that was asserting her beautiful eyes and emphasizing her lips. Today was one of this warm days in Forks. Bella noticed that and put on pretty thin, short, blue dress.

"You look nice" I said and put the car in gear. I could notice her smiling and blushing. Damn. When she was doing that, she was hard to resist.

"So…" she started. "today is our first day as a couple. Are you nervous?"

I laughed.

"Don't be nervous, Bells. Everything will be ok. Just be natural and everything will go well"

I think I calmed her down a little because she unclenched and smiled.

We drove to school fast because there was everything in the nearby in this podunk. I got out and opened Bella's door and she gave me her best smile. I could watch her all day.

I put my arms around her waist and we walked together to the office to take my schedule. Alice wasn't ling. We had every lesson together apart from English before lunch.

"Do they always stare at you like that?" I whispered in her ear. All people were staring at us like we were some big event and they were whispering something to each other.

"No, you gowk. They're staring at you" she whispered back. I winced a little and we went to our first class. I noticed that most guys were giving me death glares but I just ignored them. Bella seemed slack and she was smiling to everyone.

Chemistry was our first lesson which was completely calamity. We sat together, of course. Lesson was really boring – the teacher explained our plans for the year. I had nothing to do so I drew up to Bella and started to play with her hair. They were soft and velvet. And smelled so nice. Was that strawberry?

The next lesson wasn't any better. That was Bella who keep me conscious. She was constantly beside me. Her smiles and looks were all that meant to me.

We successively got to last lesson before lunch so I walked Bella to her class and kissed her cheek before going to my class. Some small brunette sat beside me, introducing herself as Jessica. Fortunately I didn't have to talk to her because there was a ring which rescued me.

English was almost unbearable. Sitting there without Bella was completely without any sense. In addition, that girl sitting beside me was giving me strange looks. When lesson was over, I walked quickly to pock Bella. There was this idiot beside her, of course. He was leaning over her desk and trying to look cool. I snored.

I heard silent chuckle behind me and somebody touched my arm. I turned around but I didn't find the person I wanted to talk to.

**BPOV**

"So, you're dating Cullen?" There was indifference in Mike's voice and I was thinking if he even cared. Maybe Alice's plan was a wrong idea, after all? I just nodded and smiled.

"Nothing serious" I said while collecting my books. "I just benefit from his company. He's really cool. You should get to know him better."

"Yeah … I'm sure he's fascinating personality" he sort of laughed but I wasn't sure what that sound was.

That was definitely not nice. However Edward's laugh was one of the most wonderful sounds I ever heard…

"I think you should leave him" he said seriously. I raised my brow. "You know, I don't like him. Are you sure he doesn't want to just show off that he's dating such chick?"

I laughed at his tone and hidden compliment. I nodded. Suddenly I remembered that I was supposed to meet Edward in front of the classroom and not noticing Mike.

"Sorry, Mike. I have to go for lunch" I said and took my bag. "See you soon"

"Wait!" he yelled and took my hand. "Don't you want to eat with me?"

Oh no, Mike. It won't go so easy. You will have to ask me out for a real date, not lunch in school canteen.

"I can't, Mike" I answered. "Edward's waiting for me"

I noticed boy winced and nodded a little and then hide feelings behind a smile. I turn around and went out.

Edward was leaning over the wall, running his hand through his hair and looking even more sexy. There was Jessica who messed all the picture. She was putting on airs and graces and chuckling like an idiot.

"You rushed out of the classroom so fast that I couldn't even talk to you" I heard Jessica's annoying squeak and chuckle. I couldn't watch it anymore. I shook my head with repulsion and walked to Edward.

"Hey sweetie!" I stood on my toes and kissed him gently on the lips. It was only a peck, in principle. God, his lips were so soft. The kiss was so fast and gentle that Edward couldn't even react. He stiffed under my touch a little but released after a second and smiled at me.

"Oh! Hi Jess! I didn't notice you" I smiled sweetly at the girl. Her face was priceless. Confusion mixed with nervousness and anger. Yeah … something like that.

"So … you two …" she cut and took a breath. I noticed her boiling from the inside. "You know each other?"

I looked at Edward who was fighting not to laugh at the moment. I realized that he's not going to tell anything so I filled in for him.

"Pretty good, actually" I answered with my nicest tone. "Now, excuse us, Jess. We have to go for lunch" I winked at the girl and took Edward's hand, clasping our fingers.

When we went away from redding Jess, Edward laughed out and I followed his steps. After a while he calmed down and enfolded me and we went into the school canteen. All looks were focused on us again. I caught Mike's grimace and Alice's thumbs up.

Edward told me to sit down while he was going to collect something to eat.

"You kissed him?!" Alice smiled at me widely, chuckling lightly. I looked at her with confusion. How, the hell, did she know about that?

"God! How fast are gossips in this school?" I yelled amazed and sat down next to Emmett. Em laughed out and Jasper chuckled lightly.

Edward came back with the tray full of food and put it in front of me. I noticed the looks that he and Jasper exchanged before they both smiled. I took a banana from the tray and started to eat it. Alice's attention was focused on Jazz who was whispering something in his ear. I noticed that Edward wasn't eating, just looking at me.

"Want a bite?" I took half-eaten banana nearer to his mouth. He just smiled and bit the fruit. There was silence again and everybody stared at us.

"What?" I yelled but they just smiled strangely. I looked at Edward but he shrugged and took some piece of a pizza.

"It's not fair!" Emmett said with his 'offended' tone. "I feel lonely and discriminated sitting here with two couples!"

I chuckled at his words.

"What happened with Lauren?" I asked, recalling that she was Emmett's last date.

"I got bored. You know, conversations with her are not really interesting."

"You've got me to talk" I snickered.

"Nevertheless, I think she found a new target" Em pointed at something and I followed his look to find Lauren sitting two tables away. The girl was staring intensively at Edward. I looked around and spotted that most girls were staring at 'my boyfriend'. I felt weird at first. Like something pricked me. But then I smiled when I spotted Edward not noticing that and still smiling at me. I frowned but he just shook his head. The ring interrupted our unspoken conversation.

After another two lessons I stated that I was missing Edward's presence and his hands in my hair before lunch. I think he liked my hair because he played with it on every lesson. I couldn't stop smiling when he was doing that. It was so nice.

"Any progress with Mike?" Alice asked when we were all heading to the parking lot.

"I don't know" I answered. "He wanted to eat lunch with me."

I felt Edward's arms stiffed a little and I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Why didn't you agree?" Jazz asked, looking at me.

"I probably would be jumping with joy a week ago but he has to ask me out on a real date now. Not some lunch in school canteen" I snickered.

"You're completely right" Alice said. "And everyone would figure out what is going on if you went to Mike on first day with Edward."

I squeezed his hand again because, damn, it could sound weird. Edward squeezed back.

We said goodbye and got to Volvo. I had to ask him something but I didn't know how to do that.

"Edward?" I asked with the sweetest voice I could manage. The boy gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah?" he asked shifty.

"I was just thinking … Alice is going to have a birthday soon and …" I stopped, not knowing how to say that.

"Just say that, Bells"

"I would like to make her a birthday party but my house is too small and Charlie is constantly there and I heard that your parents are out of town this weekend so I thought …"

"No problem" he interrupted.

"Really?" I asked with joy.

"Sure, Bell. How could we not make a party for …" He wanted to finish the sentence but he couldn't because I hugged him as tight as I could in a car and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" I said and came back to my seat. I'm sure Jazz would like to help me. Alice would have a great party!

Edward was probably a little amazed with my behavior because he just laughed.

"You will have an opportunity to meet more people from school" I argued. "I'm sure Jazz won't mind"

"Oh, yeah! Jazz for sure not!" Edward laughed.

"So Alice's birthday is on Thursday but it's better to make a party on Friday" I started. "We will sleep on Saturday and clean on Sunday until your parents are back. I will leave some lessons on Friday to make some preparations. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I'll leave some lessons with you" Edward smiled. Then I noticed that we arrived at my driveway.

"7 a.m.?" I asked. Edward nodded. "See you tomorrow."

I smiled and came out. I waited for silver Volvo to disappear and then went into the house. I had to prepare a talk with Charlie. It was hard to persuade him to sleepover, what would it take to persuade him to all-night party?

"Char… Dad? " I yelled, coming into the house.

"Here, Bells!" I heard a voice from the room.

I sighed, coming into the room. It will be a long talk.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it was like a month since my last upload but I've got so many things to do now! I'll try to give you the next chapter sooner and I hope you'll enjoy this one!

Did I mention I'm sorry? Just be patient because there is going to be a breakthrough at Alice's birthday party :) I don't know if you would like that but it will be there soon (in 10 and 11 chapter, I think) waiting for you to review.


End file.
